The beach, fun right?
by Emi Hylia
Summary: Holidays! Everyone loves holidays, right? Especially when it's on the beach. But the Smashers doesn't seem to like the beach anymore. Why not? Read and find out! Not sure if i picked the right genre... or rating... review and tell me what genre you think this should be ... please?


Emi: Guess what time it is!

Pit: Fanfiction time?

Emi: Coooooooorrrect!

Link and Pit: SHOOT!

Emi: *Glares*

Link and Pit: JK!

Emi: And introducing two off my OCs! Amaya and Kiara!

Amaya and Kiara: Hey hey!

Emi: Now that that's said, Pit.

Pit: What is it?

Emi: The disclaimer?

Pit: Emi doesn't own SSBB or Meele, Legend of Zelda or Kid Icarus Uprising. But she does own Emi, Amaya and Kiara.

Roy: ONTO DA CHAPTA!

Emi: *Rips off a fist off hair in frustration*

**The beach, fun right?**

**Chapter one: Holidays! **

It was a beautiful day outside the big white Smash Mansion. The light breeze caused the trees in the park to the left for the mansion to rustle. It was a very hot day, and everyone was outside in the park, trying to cool off, since the air conditioner was broken. A brunette boy with sky-blue eyes, a white toga with a black shorts and black sleeve-less T-shirt underneath and pure white wings was sitting on the fountain edges and dipping his feet in the refreshingly cold water. He closed his eyes and relaxed, smiling at the refreshment. The rest of the smashers were sitting in the shadows, not wanting to expose themselves in the sunlight. However, a blonde she-elf, with sky-blue eyes, a green tunic and white tights underneath, sneaked over to the winged boy. She took a deep breath, standing behind the boy, and shouted ''BOO!'' right behind him. He screamed out in surprise, and fell into the water. The elven girl laughed at the winged and now wet boy.

"EMI! THAT WASN'T FUNNY," He screamed at the elf, who's name was Emi. She snickered.

"It was for me, Pit-stain," Emi said, using the nickname the angel's dark counterpart had given him. ''Pit-stain'' got up from the water and grabbed Emi's outstretched arm and pulled her into the water. She screamed out and stood up, hair sticking to her face and tunic, the tunic sticking to her skin tightly.

"PIT!" She screamed, furious. Now it was Pit's turn to laugh.

"You look so silly!" He said between laughs. Pit stopped laughing when he heard someone else's laughter. Pit and Emi turned their attention towards the mansion seeing someone approach them.

"Having fun, aren't we?" said a blonde elf, with sky-blue eyes, green tunic with white tights and a white jumper underneath and a long green pointy hat.

"Not really," Emi mumbled angrily to the newcomer and glared daggers at the ''innocent'' angel. Pit sweat-dropped and looked at the other elf.

"Don't you get very warm while wearing all those clothes, Link?" Pit asked the Hero of Time. Link shrugged.

"It's my trademark," He said. Emi grumbled something incorrectly in the background. All of a sudden a giant floating hand appeared, to be more detailed, the hand was a gloved right one. Master Hand, as everyone called him, cleared his throat (HOW?) to get the warm smashers attention.

"We're going for a vacation in Recife! So go pack your stuff," He said, and went back inside. The Smashers cheered and raced inside to pack.

When everyone was done packing, they met up in the main halls. MH was late, so Marth turned on the TV to see an 80's cartoon. Link almost freaked out, since it was the Legend of Zelda show. Marth had turned on the TV just when TV-Zelda had complained that TV-Link hadn't helped her, and then he said ''Well, excuuuuuuuusseee me, princess, but I'm a ghost so I can't do anything,''. The episode was number 12, titled The Missing Link. As everyone (except Link) were LMAOing MH came inside. He sweat-dropped at the smashers as they were literally ROTFL. He snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention. As the smashers stopped laughing and rolling, MH sighed.

"The buss goes in 5 minutes and it's a 5 minutes walk from here to the buss station," With that said every smasher disappeared before he could blink.

The buss trip didn't seem to end, since Peach and Zelda wouldn't stop singing Justin Whatsoever-was-his-last-name. At the moment they were singing loudly ''Baby''. Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Pit and especially Emi, had murderous eyes as they glared at the princesses. Noticing the princesses sang louder to annoy them. Emi was fed up with this.

"STFU!" She shouted, and it seemed every smasher singing or not, became quiet.

"Thank you very much!" She said and put her headset on. She only made them quiet since it seemed the noise annoyed a certain angel.

The rest of the buss-trip went smoothly by. Except the fact that Wario began farting the last five minutes from the hotel.

Almost gassed to death the smashers ran out of the buss as fast as they could. Wario laughed as he walked out.

They checked in on the hotel, and the smashers went to their rooms. Since they wanted to save as much space as possible, two and two were sleeping in the same room. Putting boys with boys and girls with girls, to avoid any romantic activity, they placed the smashers who were twins in the same rooms as their sibling. Easier said, Link and Emi same room, Popo and Nana same room, Mario and Luigi same room. And Zelda and Sheik in the same room. After unpacking their stuff, the bed was everyone's destination.

Emi: One chapter down, some few more to go!

Pit: Remember you have to write that sequel for ''Tabuu's spell''.

Emi: PIIIITTT! THAT was supposed to be a SECRET!

Pit: Oooppss, sorry.

Emi: *Sigh* well, yeah, true story folks. I'm gonna write a sequel for ''Tabuu's spell''. BTW ZeldaandPikminforever (Did I get your name right?) allowed me to use the idea she had for the sequel^^ I'm giving you all my thanks!

Amaya: And mine!

Pit: And mine!

Roy: And min-

Emi: STFU! This chapter ends NOW!

Link: Remember if your sick R&R are good for you, both in healing and reading ^^


End file.
